


He Asked for you

by WolvenHighblood



Category: Saw (Movies)
Genre: Enemies to Friends, M/M, Mentions of the bathroom, takes place right after saw 1
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 18:45:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19179229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolvenHighblood/pseuds/WolvenHighblood
Summary: “Tell what is it you desire? If it is in my power, I will get it.”“…Adam.”--Aka While Lawrence is slipping in and out of consciousness, John tries to get him what he desires in hopes that it will help convince him to join the Jigsaw cause.





	He Asked for you

“Let’s get you out of here.”

A voice. Someone was there. Eyes were too heavy to open. Maybe that was death talking. The Devil? That seems more likely. He was tested and he failed. Failed and died with a broken promise. He would burn, but it was fair. It was justice. Justice for…? The name was on the tip of his brain’s tongue. Though the dishevelled hair; plain, baggy shirt and that god-awful button up were clear as day in his mind.

“You’re safe now. Just rest.”

Safe. Safe sounded nice. The voice was God, it had to be. Why else would he be safe? Does that mean that someone rescued…? Please. Please let him be safe.

His foot felt strange, like there was a new weight forced on it.

“Tell what is it you desire? If it is in my power, I will get it.”

There it was again. Why was he being rewarded?

“…Please…”

Was that his voice? Clinging to life, gasping for breath. He sounded like a patient.

“…Adam.”

Yeah. Adam. That was his name. The pretty photographer who was in the bathroom. The voyeur, chained. His voyeur. His friend.

* * *

Lights flicked on one by one as a woman entered the filthy environment. “Get up,” Her voice was strong and demanding. She walked to the man chained on the opposite side of the room. There was a slight tilt of acknowledgement in his head. “I’m not repeating myself.” She grabbed his cuffed leg, her grip like a vice.

Adam waited for her to unlock his cuff, gathering what little strength he had left before grabbing her shoulder to push himself up. He was having trouble keeping himself balanced and found himself leaning on her. They began to walk forwards, towards the exit and he stumbled, falling almost completely to the floor.

She grabbed Adam’s arm and hoisted him over her shoulder carrying him out the door, but not before giving a light kick Zep’s corpse and letting out a disgusted huff.

* * *

When Adam next woke, he was startled by the number of tubes and monitors around him. He turned, trying to get a better view of the room. It was a dull green or maybe more of a desaturated yellow. He was sure that the color would appear at any paint shop as some sort of egg-related thing.

“I’d be careful if I were you. Wouldn’t want to reopen your stitches.” That voice. Adam turned his head to where the sound had come from. The false corpse from the bathroom. “Don’t worry you’re not here for another game. You’re here because a friend requested you.”

“Oh what? I pass my test but because the key went down the drain before I knew what the fuck was going on. You think ‘Sucks to fucking suck asshole looks like its death for you– Oh wait! Someone wants Adam? Well, guess I better let him live.’ Huh?”

“I apologize for the key, it was supposed to be tied around your ankle, correct?” It was a question, but not directed towards him. The woman behind him, Amanda if he remembered correctly stared at John for a few seconds before looking down, ashamed. Ashamed that Jigsaw had found out she tampered with the game.

“You know my name, so what’s yours? And who’s this “friend” of mine?” Adam asked. Angry at the bullshit he was put through the past week. Was it a week? Shit. How long was he out?

Another woman walked into the room before he could answer, “John, he’s awake.”

“Amanda, if you would help Adam up so he can see his friend.”

With a huff and a roll of her eyes, Amanda went to Adams bedside and pulled him out before wrapping his arm around her neck. They left the room with John leading the way. Traversing the large room filled with tables and traps, John stopped at what looks like a walk-in freezer.

“It’s good to see you’re awake, I have someone here to see you.” A pause. Likely waiting for this “friend” to respond. “I asked you what you wanted most and that if it was reasonable, I would deliver.”

“What? When? I… I don’t remember that.”

Holy shit. No-fucking-way. It couldn’t be.

“When half-conscious one wishes for what they truly want rather than a fading desire.”

Adam had to see. He had to have been hearing things. That voice couldn’t be _his_. He struggled out of Amanda’s hold and stumbled past John to see,

“Lawrence.” Oh God, he probably had the stupidest grin on his face. But fuck was it great to see Lawrence alive.

“Adam…” Looking up Adam saw Lawrence with a grin to match his own.

With a laugh, Adam asked, “Why’d you ask for me?”

“I told you,” Lawrence began, grabbing Adam’s hand, “I would get help.”

 

“So, tell me again why _he_ gets to save his little friend when all I got was 60-second rehab,” Amanda asked spitefully. Her voice was low in an almost whisper.

“Amanda, I offered you the same as I offered him, salvation”

She spat out a bitter cross between a laugh and a scoff. “Bull-fucking-shit. You gave him salvation AND a fucking foot.”

John sighed, wishing this conversation could have been held elsewhere. Nevertheless, he offered a smile, “Very well then. Tell me what it is you want, and if I have the power, I’ll grant it.”

Amanda was stunned for a few seconds. She hadn’t expected John to give in. “You can’t throw this on me right now, give me some time to think about it.”

John gave a nod before ushering the three of them out, grateful that Jill had decided not to add to the scene Amanda was causing. She put up with more than asked or expected when it came to John’s apprentices and methods.

“John, they can’t stay like that,” Jill looked almost worried. Adam was kneeling at Lawrence’s bedside, rubbing his thumb over his knuckles. Neither had said a word for a few minutes, just gazing into each other’s eyes the same smile that Jill held for John before. When life had been looking up.

“It’s alright Jill. He’s not Doctor Gordon for nothing.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I won't lie, I have a vague idea of how I want their confession and that Amanda, Adam, and Lawrence will eventually be bffs while Logan is being a jealous bitch of Lawrence, but I don't know how to get there, if anyone has any ideas it would be much appreciated.


End file.
